


Dinner at the Edge

by Notsalony



Series: Riverdale Riders [6]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Sex ring, Threesome, sex slaves, slave ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: While Archie and Fred are off debauching their lust for one another in sordid ways, FP has asked Jughead to meet him at the Diner for a little bit of a father son chat.





	Dinner at the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Chic Cooper won, we’ll be referring to him as Charles here and Chic as his nickname. Mostly because I so do not like his name.

FP was sitting in the booth when Jughead slipped in across from him, his eyes unsure why he’d been called to come to this diner across town.  FP was playing with a tablet, which seemed out of character for him, Jughead tilted his head to see what was on the screen and blushed furiously when he realized it was a video of himself masturbating earlier.   
  
“H-how do you… have that…” Jughead looked around uncomfortably.   
  
“Same way I have this.” He opened another tab and tapped something, only for Jughead’s piercing to start vibrating, making his abused and neglected cock to start to lengthen and throb.   
  
“H-how…” Jughead stifled a moan, his legs shifting as he tried to get comfortable without touching himself in public.   
  
“I talked with Sheriff Keller earlier.” FP smirked.  “Told me you’re back to spreading your legs like a good whore.” FP kept talking as the waiter filled his coffee, pausing to check Jughead out and making him feel like a piece of meat.  “Said you haven’t forgotten any of your training.  Might have even picked up a few new tricks.” He turned the tablet to show Jughead the part where he’d been riding a very large dildo and watched as the waiter blushed deeply before excusing himself.   
  
“Dad.” Jughead gave him a serious look.   
  
“Eh, if you play your cards right I’ll have your legs over his shoulders during his break.” FP brushed the thought away.   
  
“I’m not a whore for hire.” His voice going low.  “I’m only doing this so I have a place to stay.”   
  
“Funny.  Good ol’ Sherriff gave me the paper work to sell the rights to you over to him and his boy so they could put a contract of fair use out for every member of the company to use you six ways to Sunday.” FP sat back and smiled.  “This is their audition video of you.  Every member gets to watch it for free.” Jughead’s face turned crimson.  “Hundreds of guys all over town are watching you fuck your tight ass on that dildo and jerking your cock.”   
  
“stop it.” Jughead bit his lip.   
  
“Why?” FP reached under the table and took a hold of his son’s tented crotch.   
  
“I didn’t know…. About any of this.” Jughead shook his head.  Archie had tried to tell him something about paper work and being naked in school but his lust addled brain had assumed Archie got something wrong and now here he was with his own father feeling him up and telling him he was a god damn whore again.   
  
“I’m renting you for the evening.” Jughead looked up at that.  “I figured you’d look good spread on my cock in the trailer for old time’s sake.  Though I also hired an extra.  Wanted to get my money’s worth out of you.” FP gave a smirk as he tugged on Jughead’s crotch.   
  
“What do you mean?” Jughead blushed.   
  
“Oh I intend to fuck you senseless with someone sharing you with me.  Kind of like we used to do in the old day…” FP smirked.   
  
“What if I don’t want to do this?”   
  
“Do you?” FP sat back and looked at Jughead.   
  
“I…”   
  
“I mean, you were always pretty happy to get a new client back when you ran with the gang.  You seemed to enjoy sucking dick and taking it up the ass.” FP tugged on Jughead’s swollen rod.   
  
“I did….”   
  
“And you’re pretty good at it.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“You’re pretty hard for someone who doesn’t want this.” FP squeezed lightly.   
  
“I’m turned on by the fucking vibrating…”Jughead sounded cross.   
  
“Tell you what, I’ll let you cum, right now.”   
  
“What?” Jughead’s voice broke slightly.   
  
“I’ll let you jerk off and cum, right now, right here.”   
  
“Why would you….”   
  
“Keller told me he’s not letting you cum unless one of them has their dick in you.  So I’ll let you cum.”   
  
“What’ll it cost me?”   
  
“Smart boy.”   
  
“Had to get something from mom.” Jughead shot back.   
  
“True but you got this all from me.” FP squeezed a little more firmly.   
  
“Fine…. What’s it going to cost me?”   
  
“Simple.  Your jeans.”   
  
“What?” Jughead blushed.   
  
“I saw the videos of you at school today.  I’m pretty sure you’re happy to be naked in public.”   
  
“That’s not…. I don’t… we’re in a dinner…”   
  
“Does that even matter?”   
  
“people will see?”   
  
“That’s sort of the point isn’t it?”   
  
“fine.” Jughead blushed.   
  
“So take them off Juggy.”   
  
“Okay.” Jughead glanced around before undoing his jeans and blushing as he lowered them, lifting up to get them past his ass and down his knees.  His dad reaching forwards and grabbing the vibrating ring through his dick head.  “DAD!” Jughead gasped.   
  
“Oh and hand them to me over the table.  Like a good whore.”   
  
“okay.” Jughead blushed, ducking down to take them off over his shoes and hand his jeans over the top of the table to his father, sitting there bare assed with his leaking cock.   
  
“Now isn’t that better?”   
  
“I guess.” Jughead blushed.   
  
“I’ll even help you out.” FP took the tablet and set the piercing to vibrating harder and faster, earning a shudder and a moan from Jughead.   
  
“fuck…” He took himself in hand.   
  
“That’s it Juggy.  Play with that massive cock of yours.” FP smirked.   
  
“You wanted to watch me do this… here?” Jughead moaned as he jerked off.   
  
“Yes.” FP grinned, reaching across the table and lifting up Jughead’s shirt tugging it till he pulled it over his son’s head, leaving him sitting there naked playing with himself as his dickhead vibrated from the piercing.  “Fuck.  I love looking at your body.  One of the best things I ever made.” He smirked.   
  
“Yeah….?” Jughead panted.   
  
“Yeah.  Can’t wait to sink my cock in that tight ass of yours.”   
  
“Yeah?” Jughead raised his legs up on the table so FP could see his ass, his fingers trailing back to play with his hole.   
  
“Teasing me in public are you…” FP reached out and slipped his middle finger into his son’s ass, fucking him to the hilt with it.   
  
“FUCK….” Jughead moaned.   
  
“You like that you fucking whore?”   
  
“YES!” Jughead looked up at his dad who caught his eye, pulling his finger from his son’s ass.   
  
“Get over here.” Jughead nodded and came around the table standing there bare assed for the restaurant to see. FP put his hand up on Jughead’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, grinding his lips to his son’s before pulling back, reaching out and taking his son’s cock.  “You got lube?”   
  
“yes.” Jughead nodded to his jeans.   
  
“Lube up.” Jughead reached across the table and pulled out the tube, lubing up his fingers and bending over the table to finger fuck himself while looking at his father, moaning like a bitch in heat.  He bit his lip as he worked a third finger and worked himself open.  FP pulled himself out of his jeans and started playing with himself as he watched the show.  “I think I’m ready for the lube.” Jughead started to pass the bottle to FP.  “You do it.” Jughead’s face went crimson as he nodded, kneeling down and sucked his dad into his mouth wetting his cock before lubing him up.  FP pushed the table to give them a little more room and Jughead sat down, taking his father’s cock like a champ.   
  
“Well fuck me.  I didn’t know I was going to have company.” A dirty blond haired kid smiled as he wiped his long bangs out of his eyes.  Jughead tried to get his eyes to focus on the guy’s face.  He had a sense he knew him from somewhere.   
  
“W-wh-where…” Jughead was struggling to talk while fucking himself on his father’s fat cock.   
  
“Where do you know me from?” Jughead nodded.  “I work the site with your dad.  I’ve been there about a year now.  Joined with Harvey did.  Ended up with the Riders about the first week I was in town.  Sucked the wrong cock at the wrong glory hole.  Woke up naked tied to a table getting gang banged.”   
  
“Shit, that ass of yours must have taken a beating.” FP smirked.   
  
“You know it.  They turned me out and I got a taste for it.  Signed on the dotted line and haven’t looked back once.”   
  
“Why would you, you’re getting laid every night.” FP nodded.  “This one.. hasn’t quite got to that point yet.”   
  
“Yeah I’ve seen some of his videos.  He didn’t know he was on camera.” The guy nodded.  “Jughead right?” He nodded.  “Name’s Chic, at least that’s what I usually go by.  Some people call me Charlie.” He smiled.   
  
“He’s my son.” FP grinned.   
  
“I see big dicks run in the family.” Chic took a hold of Jughead’s dick and began to play with it.  “Want me to suck on this?” He looked to FP, clearly aware of who was in charge here.   
  
“Yeah.  Yeah I do.” Chic popped it into his mouth, sucking on the tip and making Jughead moan and grind himself back on his father’s cock.  He’d missed being able to cum on his own.  And Kevin wasn’t that keen on sucking on Jughead’s cock.  He’d had Archie do it a time or two but Archie was still knew to sucking cock.  Chic, Chic wasn’t new to sucking cock.  He was more experienced then even Jughead was.  Jughead wasn’t sure he wanted to know how you got that much more advanced at it.   
  
But as he road between his father’s cock in his ass and Chic’s throat on his cock, he had the distinct feeling that he was going to get that experience before too long.  But between the vibrations, the expert mouth, and the solid cock in his ass, Jughead couldn’t hold out and began to cum, flooding Chic’s mouth.  It was all he could do to hold still as he let loose a torrent of backed up cum from today.  FP groaned and started shooting into his son’s tight ass and Chic simply road out Juggy’s orgasm in his mouth till he was down to just twitching.  He slowly kissed his way up Jughead’s body and kissed him, snow balling him by sharing his cum between their mouths.  Jughead hadn’t kissed a man since he’d been a whore for the Serpents.   
  
Some part of him missed it.  And another part pictured him doing this with Archie.   
  
“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” FP slipped out of Jughead’s ass and sat him on the bench beside him, presenting his cum covered dick to Chic who swallowed it.  “And this is just the preliminaries.” He chuckled.   
  
“Why does that worry me?” Jughead lay there limp, his cock still hard because his father hadn’t turned down the vibrations of the ring yet.   
  
“Because we get home, we’re going to do it on your old bed, on my bed, on every fucking surface of the house.  And the both of us…” He gestured to Chic and himself.  “We’re going to fuck you in every hole you have and come sun up when I take you back to Keller to get some clothes for school, you’re barely going to be able to move, let alone set down.” He worked two fingers into his son’s ass and began fucking him slowly with them.   
  
“d-dad…” Jughead whimpered.   
  
“Don’t worry son.  I know how you like it.  And I’ll make sure you cum every time."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a plan for this over arching series now.
> 
> Also you have one week to vote in this poll:  
> https://strawpoll.com/42ypwy5k


End file.
